1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a device for controlling a choke valve of a carburetor annexed to an engine, the device having a choke closed state hold means for holding, in a closing position corresponding to the completely closed position of the choke valve, a choke lever connected to the choke valve and urged by a spring in a direction for opening the choke valve, when the choke lever is turned to the closing position, the choke closed state hold means releasing the choke lever from the held state by a throttle operation of the carburetor after a start of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a carburetor choke valve control device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42-25.
In the conventional carburetor choke valve control device, the choke closed state hold means is constituted by a throttle lever connected to a throttle valve, a choke lever connected to a choke valve, a lock lever which, when the throttle lever is in the opening position corresponding to the fully opening position of the throttle valve, holds the choke lever in the closing position by locking the choke lever with an acceleration lever while being axially supported on the carburetor, when the choke lever is turned to the closing position, and a lock spring which urges the lock lever in the locking direction. The conventional carburetor choke valve control device therefore has a large number of components and is comparatively complicated in construction, leading to a hindrance in reducing the manufacturing cost.